The best of Two
by hardyyun
Summary: Dr. Cox begins to feel a bit protective about Newbie Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show
1. Chapter 1

It was J.D.'s first day of work at the hospital. Nothing would prepare him for the horror and demand of that hospital. His buddy Turk had gotten into the same hospital as he did, but that didn't seem to help with the cluelessness of either. They would have to slowly make it themselves.

During the lecture that J.D. was only half listening to Bob Kelso stepped up and made everyone feel like they could do anything, that they would actually survive this place. This was because Bob loved to trick people into an illusion of a happy, safe place… he loved to be the one to knock you down and kick. Of course since it was just the first day no one knew this yet.

Let the first day begin.

The first day a girl named Elliot introduced herself to J.D. and Turk. She was attractive so of course J.D. began to daydream about the two of them. She chatted away as they walked to meet their resident Jeff and the one person who would save them all from drowning, Carla.

Carla and J.D. headed up to a patient's room to wait for Dr. Cox and with a name like that J.D. just knew what this guy would be like. He would be exactly like what his name described him as. Cox walked into the room and J.D.'s jaw almost dropped to the ground. The man was unbelievably hot.

The moment was over because he was already spitting out orders which turned J.D. on even more. J.D. was about to do what he was asked, but being watched by someone so sexy made his hands shake causing him to miss his chance to impress Cox.

The day was not even close to over and he had already lost the respect of the man he probably needed it the most from. Dr. Cox shamed him one last time before turning and walking out the door. J.D. stole a quick glance as he did and mentally gave approval before turning to watch Carla do what he had failed to do.

Later the fallowing day he found himself thinking more and more about Dr. Cox. He was sure the guy would continue to hate him, but he was just too sexy to hate. All day he tried to catch glimpses of Dr. Cox. He had even managed to bump into him which made his heart skip a beat. He kept trying to come up with reasons to page Dr. Cox. The one time he did he knew that it was a mistake because Dr. Cox completely exploded; he called him on every mistake he had made that day.

Things went pretty much the same the rest of the day with Dr. Cox until he met the Janitor. The guy had threatened him for no reason. He knew he was someone to watch out for. J.D. The next 12 hours was spent on treating patients and trying not to drown in all of the stress it would cause and the Janitor.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day he headed into work he knew the ropes better. He was heading out of a room and saw the Janitor. He was officially afraid of the guy, but he couldn't help it the guy was tall and scary. As he walked by him the Janitor tripped him, and J.D. landed on the floor.

Dr. Cox who was treating a patient happened to see everything. He didn't like seeing the way that Janitor had just treated J.D. When he was done with his patient he went to confront the Janitor, but he got away before he could say anything. Dr. Cox huffed and stalked off.

Dr. Cox found himself in an empty on call room so he decided to take a quick nap, after all he deserved it. He walked to the bunk beds in the corner and lifted himself to the top. He put his hands under his head and began to drift off. That was until he heard the squeak of the door opening. He turned his head to yell at someone to get out, but stopped when he say it was J.D.

He decided to stay quiet to see what newbie was up to while hoping he wouldn't be seen. J.D. plopped down on the bed and instantly fell asleep. Dr. Cox moved on his side so he could see him better. He slept so peacefully … breathing quietly in and out. The door opened again and Carla entered waking the beautifully sleeping boy. Once the door was closed once more Dr. Cox moved till he was on his back and silently thought of the boy.

He didn't want him to know anything was up so he forged a plan. He would make his life Hell; he would call him names and tear him down. He didn't want the boy getting close to him and he didn't want to get close to J.D. even though he knew it wouldn't last.

For a few weeks it worked he had accomplished in pushing the doctor away. It stopped working when he say the Janitor picking on him again, he say the hurt and confusion in the boys eyes. Dr. Cox hated that, he wished he could comfort newbie, but he didn't want to become known as a softy. The next few weeks were torture. The Janitor's jokes had gotten crueler and a few ended in J.D. getting cuts.

Dr. Cox didn't know how much longer he could take of seeing the poor guy being abused. He hated it even more when he did it. All he wanted to do when he saw J.D. was pull him into his arms to reassure him everything would be okay.

Finally it was Dr. Cox's day off. He was only able to escape every few weeks. He had just settled down onto his couch with no shirt and no pants when his pager went off. Grunting he rushed off to help the new guy once more.


	3. Chapter 3

After Dr. Cox helped J.D. he yelled at him for good measure. "Never call me on my day off ok Monica?" he grunted and walked off. . J.D. stood there for a moment thinking. He decided to take off early and had a nurse cover his 2 patients.

At home he went straight to his bedroom and took his pink diary from its hiding spot. He began to write about Dr. Cox calling him a girl's name. It was the first time he had done it. He quickly jotted down the name Monica before tucking his diary into its spot.

The next day at the hospital Dr. Cox called him over to help him with a patient. I want you to run a test for Mr. Garn here to see if he has any existing blood conditions. Come on Lily off to it, oh and Samantha make sure you don't screw this up. That was two more J.D. thought. The rest of the day Dr. Cox kept calling him over, giving him orders and of course calling him girl's names.

J.D. kept repeating the names he had been called in his head and once he got home he made sure to write all of the names down.

Monica  
Lily  
Samantha  
Jessica  
Ariel  
Veronica  
Caroline

J.D. once again put the diary back in place and drifted off, he was gonna need a lot of sleep cause he was gonna be on call for the next 36 hours. When he woke up he got dressed and headed straight to work. On his way in the door he saw the man he had been drooling over for months. He couldn't believe he still had a crush on the man who had been calling him girls names, his list had gotten so long and Dr. Cox never seemed to repeat any of the names.

J.D. started to go to rounds when the Janitor stepped in front of him. He was holding his mop. They stood there for in silence until Dr. Cox called "Judy" over to him. In truth Dr. Cox didn't need J.D. he just didn't know what the Janitor would do to him.

J.D. – What do you need Cox?

Cox – Can you make a special run for and go get me a coffee?

J.D. – Why do you always have to be so sarcastic to me?

Cox – oh just suck it up and get to it Selena

Later that day J.D. went to the on call room to lie down, and wait for his pager to beep. What he didn't know was that Dr. Cox was in there, watching him.


	4. Chapter 4

J.D. closed his eyes and fell asleep. Dr. Cox smiled as he watched the boy sleep. He enjoyed seeing how peaceful he was when he slept. It had been 4 months since J.D.'s first day and every day Dr. Cox pushed him away. He hated it, but he couldn't let himself get to close to him. He was afraid of what would happen to him if it went downhill.

The door to the on call room opened and Elliot walked in. He frowned he didn't like Barbie too much. She crawled into the bed with J.D. and it woke him up. J.D. smiled when he realized who it was. They kissed and they fell asleep. Dr. Cox's heart fell. He didn't realize that J.D. had been seeing anyone. It killed him to see Barbie in the arms of the young doctor. He couldn't leave though because it might give away that he was watching J.D. , so he was forced to stay in that bed.

Dr. Cox turned quietly so he wouldn't have to see J.D. holding Barbie. He couldn't sleep because it would be too hard. Finally he heard the sound of someone's pager going off. It was J.D., he hoped out of bed not waking Barbie and left. Cox waited till the door closed before moving. He walked out of the room and went to check on some patients. He needed to keep busy or he might just break.

The rest of the day he tried to avoid seeing newbie or Barbie. Even thinking about it made his heart sink. He knew eventually he was going to have to see them together because they wouldn't be able to keep their relationship in the dark. He was right because the next day after rounds he saw the two of them kiss before going separate ways. He frowned as he felt his heart die a little more.

J.D. looked around for his mentor needing a bit of advice on his patient, Mrs. White. She had been in the hospital a week and no one knew what was wrong with her. "Hey Dr. Cox" J.D. said when he spotted him. He swore he say a hint of a smile before he got that look on his face saying he hated to be bothered.

Cox - "What Betty?"

J.D. – "I need some advice on Mrs. White in bed 13"

Cox – "Why what's wrong with her?"

J.D. – "That's the problem, I don't know"

Cox nodded and followed newbie into the room. He ordered a bunch of tests. Once they were back neither could figure out what was wrong. She had gotten paler over the days and her symptoms had gotten worse. 3 days later she was going into multiple organ failure and neither doctor had any clue what was wrong with her. The decided to hit the books. They had spent 4 hours looking through all kinds of medical books when Cox jumped up and said "I know what she has."

It turned out she had some really rare disease that only occurred 1 in 3.5 million or so people. It was nearly unheard of. They treated her and in just a day she was increasingly better. J.D. was so relieved that he made the mistake of hugging Dr. Cox. Dr. Cox allowed it for just a moment before pushing him away and grunting. "Bad newbie" he said and walked away.

As he was walking away Dr. Cox bumped into the Janitor.

Janitor - "Hey, so I've seen how you don't like that new guy"

Cox – "Yeah, and..?"

Janitor – "I know a way we can mess with him"

Cox – "How?"

Janitor – "He keeps a diary, at home"

Cox – "and..?"

Janitor – "well, if I leave early he will know something is up because I wouldn't have bothered him today, but if you're not here he will think you are avoiding him as usual."

Cox – "So I would have to be the one to get the diary"

The janitor nodded and handed him a key labeled J.D. "take this and find his diary." Cox nodded and found Carla. He asked her to cover for his patients and left. He walked into the apartment and walked straight to J.D.'s bedroom. He wasn't going to give the Janitor the diary, but he wanted to read it for himself. He looked around, first under his bed and under his mattress. He searched under the pillows, in the nightstand, and last in his dresser where he found a pink book.

He opened it and walked to J.D.'s bed. He began reading the first entry talking about his first day of work. It talked about what he thought of Dr. Cox. It mentioned several times how attractive he thought Dr. Cox looked. The next page had a list of names, slowly Cox realized it was names he had called the kid. He continued to read on. He read about the torture the Janitor caused him. He read about the torture he himself had caused him. The diary had listed every feeling and every thought the young doctor had ever had towards anyone. He read about how he had started dating Barbie.

He continued to read. He nearly cried when he came to one entry talking about how Cox had become crueler in his name calling. It mentioned that it had finally gotten to him. The entry ended in J.D. saying that he couldn't help but have a crush on Dr. Cox. He closed the book not wanting to read anymore. He placed the little book back into the hiding spot. He left and headed back to the hospital.

Once there he thanked Carla for covering and went to check on Mrs. White. She had gotten better, but he was still worried. He left and was on his way to go grab some food from the lunch room when he got stopped by the Janitor. "Did you find it?" "No" Cox said lying, "He must have it hidden well" the Janitor nodded and let Dr. Cox continue. Just as he walked into the room his pager went off. It was a 911 call to Mrs. White's room. He ran his way there and newbie joined him, but they were too late. The sound of the flat line was all they could hear. Dr. Cox called the time and left. J.D. walked out behind him. He had become much attached to Mrs. White, even more when she started to get better. He walked past Cox and walked into an on call room. Dr. Cox knew he would need somebody so he followed. He pushed his way past just before the door could be locked. The room was empty except for the two. Dr. Cox turned and locked the door before facing J.D. tears were already coming down his face. Dr. Cox pulled him into a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

J.D. had waited for this for a while, but never actually thought the day would come that he would be in his crush's arms. Sure he was dating Elliot, but that was mostly a cover. He leaned more in Dr. Cox hoping that he would never let go. Just as he had thought it Dr. Cox pulled away. "No" J.D. whispered Dr. Cox wiped the tears from J.D.'s face before pulling him closer to him. He whispered in J.D.'s ears "what do you say to coming over after your shift?" Dr. Cox felt J.D. nod. He released the boy again and left.

After their shift they met up outside. Dr. Cox got in his car and left. J.D. followed him on his scooter Sasha. Once there they quietly went up to his room. Once inside Dr. Cox locked his door. J.D. plopped down on the couch and held his face in his hands. It had taken all his strength not to come undone at work. He began to cry. He felt Dr. Cox sit next to him and then felt the arms of the man around him. "Hey, J.D. look at me" J.D. looked up with puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. "You can't do this to yourself, it's not healthy" "I know, but I can't stop."

As soon as J.D. said this Dr. Cox wiped away the new tears and leaned in slowly, giving J.D. time to pull away if he wanted to. Instead J.D. leaned in too. The kiss was soft and light. Dr. Cox pulled back a little, but J.D. just pulled him in closer. It was a rougher kiss this time and lasted a bit longer. J.D. was the one to pull away this time. Dr. Cox looked at J.D., he looked hurt by J.D. pulling away. He started to apologize, but was stopped when J.D. captured his lips again but this time it was full of need.

J.D. felt Cox's tongue touch his lips so J.D. opened his mouth. It was a wonderful feeling having Dr. Cox's tongue explore his mouth. He could tell that he wanted him just as much as he did. J.D. moved carefully so he wouldn't break the kiss. He settled in the lap of Dr. Cox. That's when Dr. Cox broke the kiss. He gave J.D. a look; he was asking if J.D. really wanted this to continue further. J.D. nodded his head. Dr. Cox wrapped his arms around J.D. and gave him another deep kiss before standing. J.D. wrapped his legs around Dr. Cox as he carried him to his bed.

After he had been sat down on the bed J.D. stood. He kissed Dr. Cox gently and softly on the lips. He pulled away and slowly lifted the shirt off of Cox. J.D. loved the sight of him, he was so … sexy. He ran his hands slowly over the man's chest. Dr. Cox just watched as J.D. explored, he loved the gentle touch of his hands. Dr. Cox moved closer to J.D. so he could take his shirt off. Dr. Cox gave J.D. a smile saying that he approved of his shirtless chest. J.D. pulled him into his arms. They both gave a small moan of pleasure as their hot skin touched each others.

Dr. Cox leaned his head down to kiss J.D.'s neck, as he did he took in the sweet scent of J.D. Dr. Cox continued to slowly kiss J.D.'s neck. J.D. softly called out "oh Dr. Cox" Cox pulled away and looked at him "My first name is Perry, if you want to call me that." J.D. smiled and kissed him again. Perry went back to kissing J.D.'s neck, loving the soft moans he got from him. Once Perry stopped J.D. took it as an opportunity to do the same except a bit rougher. Perry growled and pulled J.D. closer. J.D. pulled away and kissed Perry.

It was a deep kiss, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Perry loved the way J.D. was softly rubbing his back, it was gentle… it was sorta romantic. Perry pulled away from J.D. and looked him in the eyes, silent for a moment before asking "Do you want to continue further? If not we can just cuddle" the thought of cuddling with him was nice, but he really wanted to continue further. J.D. paused before frowning a bit "I'd like to continue further, but I think … that maybe we should wait" Perry's heart dropped a little, but he understood and he didn't mind cuddling with the boy… even though he wasn't one to cuddle. They both moved to the bed and found their way under the blankets. J.D. was unsure if he should scoot closer to Perry; he seemed to notice this so Perry scooted a little towards J.D. and then pulled him closer to him.

They both sighed as they lay there, J.D. couldn't be happier that Perry was holding him. "Hey Perry… I…I was wondering why… why you're so mean to me at work" Perry laughed "I was trying to push you away, look how well that worked" J.D. flipped over so he was facing Perry. He moved closer and gave him a kiss before saying "Please don't push me away" Perry gave him a soft look and said "I can't have people at work knowing about… this… it would…" that was all he could get out before J.D. kissed him again and finished the sentence for him "it would ruin your reputation, it would make life at work harder… it's okay I understand" Perry pulled J.D. closer so that his head was on his chest and Perry's arm was around him "Thank you for understanding" J.D. just gave a nod before they both drifted asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Perry woke up and J.D. was not in his arms. He sat up and blinked a few times before standing. He wondered from his bedroom to the living room, "J.D.?" he called… he waited, but there was nothing but silence. J.D. had left at some point and hadn't waked him up to say goodbye or anything. He went back to his room and got dressed. He decided to head into work a little earlier so he could get his mind off of J.D.

Once at work he went to go check on his few patients. All of them were stable and Mr. Matthews was ready to be discharged. He went to the front desk and signed the release papers and arranged the rest with some nurse named Lola. Perry wanted to continue to be busy so he headed to the waiting room. He slowly made his way around the room occasionally emitting people who had serious problems. The room was eventually just down to people who just had snot problems. He gave the rest to a couple of interns and left.

He didn't know what else to do except to check on Mr. Matthews to see if he had been discharged. After he yelled at a few nurses for not doing that he went to the on call room. He opened the door and saw Barbie and J.D. on the bed heavily making out. He met the eyes of J.D. briefly then closed the door and stalked off. He found himself in the stairwell so he made his way to the roof. The Janitor always had a chair looking over the side. He sat and tried to clear his head.

J.D. heard the door open and looked around Elliot's head while she kissed his neck to see who it was. There stood Perry in the doorway. His heart picked up at the sight of sadness in the man's eyes. Elliot stopped kissing his neck when she heard the door close… "Who was that?" he looked at her and said "oh… uh just some intern" she smiled and went back to kissing his neck. He was just thinking that maybe he should stop when one of their pagers went off. It was Elliot's; this got her to stop immediately and ran out of the room. It took a moment before he decided what he would do.

He had no idea where Perry would be so he paged him a 911 to one of the patients closest to the on call room. He waited till he saw Perry running his way. He stepped out in front of him causing Perry to slow. Before he could say anything he yanked him into the on call room… this time he locked the door. "What" he said trying not to yell

Perry - "I have a patient to attend to"

J.D. - "I know … I paged you"

Perry shook his head before saying "why" J.D. pulled him closer to him "She is just a cover, you said you didn't want anyone to know … about us"

Perry – "That doesn't mean I want you with anyone… I mean what would have happened if I hadn't walked in on you guys? What if I had walked in on you two later than when I did? The two of you would have been having sex… and the thought of you with someone else… kills me."

J.D. pulled Perry into a hug and whispered "I'll end it with her… I never want to see that sadness in your eyes again" Perry pulled away from the hug and pushed his lips up against J.D.'s. It was a short kiss, but it meant that he still wanted J.D. even after all of that. After Perry pulled away he asked J.D. one question "Will you come over tonight?" J.D. smiled and nodded. Since neither of them had to be anywhere J.D. pulled his shirt off. Perry got the message and took his off as well before pulling J.D. into a hot make-out secession that would leave them breathless.

First Perry placed his hands onto J.D.'s hips and pulled him against himself, than he dropped one hand down to J.D.'s butt. J.D. didn't seem to mid so he placed his other hand on his butt as well. J.D. on the other hand was gently scratching Perry's back. Their kiss had yet to break. They could feel each other getting harder as they continued to kiss. Their tongues were going at it until Perry let his tongue slip into J.D.'s mouth, J.D. accepted the intruder by sucking on it this earned him a soft moan. Perry pushed harder against J.D.'s butt making his hard dick press into Perry's.

J.D. pulled away from Perry's intense kiss, but didn't move away from Perry. Instead J.D. took one of Perry's hands off of his butt and slowly slides it around until it was cupping his hard dick. Perry loved the way J.D. had taken control. Perry locked his eyes with J.D. to make sure it was actually okay. When he got the nod to continue Perry rubbed his hand against the hardness. He did this until J.D.'s eyes fluttered shut. Perry pushed J.D. back slowly until they reached the edge of a bed. J.D. sat down and opened his eyes, he wanted to see what Perry was about to do to him.

Perry undid the jumble of knots on J.D.'s scrubs and slides them off. He rubbed his hand against J.D.'s dick for a moment before pulling his underwear down. J.D.'s dick sprang out, Perry took one hand and placed it around it, he began to slowly pump up and down he used his other hand pleasure himself. He sped his hand on J.D.'s cock when he heard him moan. A few moments later J.D. felt Perry stop. He opened his eyes in time to see Perry slide his mouth down onto his cock. J.D. twitched a little, but loved the new warmth of his mouth. J.D. flopped back and allowed Perry to continue until he came.

Perry loved the warm seed in his mouth. He had never tasted another man's sperm before, but found he enjoyed J.D.'s. He swallowed the rest and stood. J.D. lay there with his pants around his ankles with no shirt on, and he was all sweaty from his orgasm. "Oh Perry, that was amazing" Perry laughed and watched as J.D. stood up and pull his boxers and scrub bottoms back on. Perry walked over kissed J.D. before he helped him with his shirt back on. J.D. smiled and scooped up Perry's shirt and helped him put his shirt on as well. Before J.D. left to go talk to Elliot Perry pulled him closer and kissed him. "J.D., you don't have to break up with her, I know who you truly belong to" J.D. shook his head and said "Perry, I don't want you to ever have to worry what I might be doing with her, I want you to know that you will always be the last person kissed" as he said it he kissed Perry and then walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Perry finally got off work and headed home. J.D. had left hours earlier and figured he wouldn't see him 'till tomorrow, but hoped he would see him when he got home. J.D. was in fact waiting for Perry. He felt like it was time to move to the next level: SEX.

He was really nervous and didn't know how to let Perry know he was ready. He thought about rose petals and candles, but that just seemed so cliché… in fact anything he thought of seemed like a cliché. He decided to just go with the most subtle one; naked on Perry's bed.

Perry was walking up to his apartment building when he ran into his ex-wife. Shit. "Jordan, Hi" he said with a big fake smile that he was known for. "What are you for now? I'm pretty sure you own everything… even my balls" "Relax Per" she said "I'm actually here because I miss you" he looked at her his smile fading until she laughed "I'm here Perry because I want sex."

J.D. was still naked and heard the door being unlocked. He suddenly was really nervous… would Perry even want to? He barely got this thought out when he heard a woman's voice. His heart fell. Wow he thought to himself, guess he didn't mean as much as he thought. He didn't have time to get dressed or hide before Perry and the woman he was with walked in. J.D. grabbed a pillow and placed it in front of his junk.

Perry was trying very hard to get rid of the obnoxious Jordan. He had followed her to his room and froze. Jordan did as well. J.D. looked pissed and hurt. Perry looked at Jordan than at J.D. None of them said anything until J.D. spoke. "Do you guys mind leaving the room for a moment so I can get dressed?" Perry nodded and the two left. J.D. wanted to cry, he wanted to punch Perry, but he also wanted an explanation. He slipped his clothes back on and placed the pillow back on the bed before walking out of the room.

Jordan was sitting on the couch and Perry was leaning against the wall. J.D. paused and looked at Perry than at the lady he still didn't know the name of. He shook his head and left the room. As soon as he had closed the door Perry snapped out of his shock. He ran to the door and chased J.D. down the hall. He grabbed J.D.'s arm and whirled him around. "What?" J.D. said in a louder voice than he had ever talked to Perry in before. Perry was shocked but continued "I didn't ask her over… she is my ex-wife" J.D.'s face softened, but he still looked hurt.

"Her name is Jordan and she tends to pop up at the worst times" Perry added. Before Perry could continue J.D. kissed Perry. It wasn't a kiss he had ever had before. It was quick and rough; Perry smiled after the kiss J.D. smiled back. Perry grabbed J.D.'s hand and led him back into the room. Jordan was sitting on the couch looking so confused. Once she saw the two holding hands she laughed. "Really, Per? A guy?" J.D. let go of Perry's hand and turned to leave, but Perry caught his hand and pulled him back "Yes a guy. A guy that I'm going to take in that bedroom and do whatever I please with him… Now you can either stay or you can go."

Jordan's smile disappeared. She stood and walked to Perry. She leaned in and whispered in his ear "I'll be back, and when I do you will have sex with me" she pulled back and smiled before leaving. Perry turned and locked the door as soon as she left and J.D. sat on the couch. Perry walked to him and looked sorry. J.D. shook his head and said "Perry, I'm sorry for assuming the worst" Perry laughed and replied "With Jordan I don't blame you, I'd assume the worst as well" he was now sitting beside him. J.D. laughed a little laugh. Things went silent letting Perry think about something "Hey J.D. … why were you naked?" he knew the answer, but wanted to hear it out loud.

J.D. stood and held his hand out "I'll show you." Perry smiled and took his hand. Once in Perry's room J.D. kissed Perry and brushed a finger down his face. J.D. smiled and went to the bed and patted a spot. Perry sat down and watched J.D. with curious eyes. J.D. began to sway his hips a little as he took his shirt off. He stopped dancing and kicked off his pants. He was now only in his boxers. He came closer to Perry and sat in his lap. J.D. began to grind against Perry and enjoyed the way Perry bit his lip to keep from moaning. Perry slide his hands onto J.D.'s legs and was met with a smack of his hand. J.D. held up his finger and said "No touching Perry" he stood and began to strip his underwear off.

J.D.'s hard penis was out in the open now and Perry couldn't take his eyes off of it. He wanted to touch it, to have his mouth around it and possibly even inside him. He was twitching with anticipation as J.D. continued to dance in front of him. Perry broke and moved in front of J.D. He kissed him and slide his hand down to his penis. It was so hard and nice. They both moaned. Within seconds Perry was naked and on top of J.D. kissing him. Their cocks were touching and it brought more moans. Perry got off of J.D. and was kneeling in between J.D.'s legs. He wanted to make love to J.D. so bad, but wanted to be careful. "Perry, I want this, I want you" J.D. said.

Perry didn't make a move, he was to nervous so J.D. slide his hand down to his butt hole and slide a finger inside of himself. It was painful and made him grit his teeth. He had never done anything like that before. He wanted Perry bad enough to force himself to move his finger in and out of himself. It took longer than he had thought it would to get used to his finger. Perry was watching and hated that J.D. was in pain. He also knew if he tried to stop him J.D. would feel like Perry didn't want him. J.D. slipped another finger inside and he couldn't move it.

Perry had to put a stop to this. He wasn't even lubed up. He placed his hand on top of J.D.'s and pulled his fingers out of himself. J.D. was relieved, but hurt. "I'll be back" he walked to his bathroom and in a few minutes located a thing of Vaseline. It should work. He walked back in the room and covered a finger in it. It slide right in and J.D. winced a little. Perry moved in and out of J.D. and only added another finger when J.D. started to moan. After three fingers were added and J.D. was moaning Perry pulled his fingers out. He placed a little lube onto J.D.'s hole and then some on his bare cock before sliding inside of J.D.

J.D. winced when Perry entered him. It was much different than the fingers. Perry took it slow despite him wanting to pound J.D.'s ass. Minutes went by of slow sex before J.D. relaxed and started to push himself against Perry's cock. Perry placed both hands on each of J.D.'s legs and began to speed up, but only a little. "Perry" J.D. said "faster" Perry granted his wish and began to fuck him faster. J.D. continued to beg Perry for more calling out demands of "faster" of "harder." It had been over 30 minutes and J.D. felt himself get closer. He had just enough time to warn Perry before he came. Perry slide his hand over J.D.'s wet cock and knew he was seconds behind. He pulled out and exploded over J.D.

They were both out of breath and filled with happiness that they were able to make love. They both lay on the bed both out of breath. Perry sat up first and pulled J.D. to his feet. They headed to the shower. The cum and Vaseline were soon washed down the drain. Perry looked into J.D.'s eyes and knew he was falling for the boy. He leaned in and kissed J.D. before continuing their shower. Once out they passed out on the bed, tired from their time before.


End file.
